Sweatshirts
by XxYoungMasterxX
Summary: It seems that in every relationship, regardless of the gender and sexuality of the two in the relationship, there's always the one person who seems to have a goal to take the other's sweatshirts. Is it a claim thing? Or is it of sentimental value? A/N: It's pretty fluffy, I think at least. Lots of thinking and little talking. Alfred's point of view.


It seems that in every relationship, regardless of the gender and sexuality of the two in the relationship, there's always the one person who seems to have a goal to take the other's sweatshirts. Is it a claim thing, meaning that if they wear the other's sweater, it lets everyone else know that we're taken? Or is it because they want something of ours to hold onto when we're not here? Well, whatever the answer is, I think it's a sweet gesture.

When you see your signifigant other, curled up in his sweats and your sweatshirt on the couch, you can't help but smile. I don't know what it is, but seeing Arthur, there in my sweatshirt, just makes my heart race and my smile grow even more. I think it a combination of seeing our claim and the sentimental value of it between us.

Currently, Arthur has a total of three of my favorite sweatshirts. I haven't a clue to how he's aqquired them, I really don't. Maybe he asked for one, because it was cold. I didn't think about it as I gave him one, two, three all during the summer, that is until it began to get colder, and I realized that I was missing some of my sweatshirts.

But, it doesn't matter, I'm not going to ask for them back, afterall, they're just sweatshirts. I can always go out and buy new ones. But I can't go out and buy another Arthur if mine ever left.

I guess you could say that I'm a sappy romantic, especially today, but I'd do anything for Arthur. When I say anything, I do mean anything, ranging from caring of a small cut to fighting those who have a problem with him. I'd do anything, if I don't, I'm not worthy to be with him. He never said that, but that's how I feel. I mean, how could such a wonderful, amazing, perfect person like him, even stand being in a relationship with a loud mouthed, obnoxious, stupid person like me?

So, needless to say, I'm incredibly lucky to have him in my life. Actually, when we first got together, for a date, it wasn't my doing. Arthur was the one who had asked me, because I wouldn't "...Nut up and ask..." As Arthur put it later on in our relationship.

Now, after we've been dating for a few years, I'm sure he's aqquired all of my sweatshirts, but that dosen't bother me. Never has, never will. I'm thankful for every year, month, week, day, hour, minute, second that I have with Arthur. He's all I could ever ask for and I can't imagine a life without him.

"Arthur," He looked up from the movie on the television screen, with a smile. "Yes?" He asked his emerald eyes shining bright. A smile broke out on my face and I pressed a kiss to Arthur's cheek.

" have a question for you."

"Well, lets see if I have the answer." He smiled some more.

"Will you marry me?" I asked shifting a little to reach into my beloved bomber and pull out a small black box, opening to reveal a gold band, with "I'll love you forever and always" Engraved on the inside of the ring.

Arthur looked like he was stunned into silence, and silence wasn't a good thing, was it? I bit on my lip, anxious. After a minute or two, which seemed to last a life time, he nodded. He nodded! "Yes." He looked up again and smiled "Yes," He repeated.

Another smile broke out onto my face as I slipped the ring onto his finger. "Thank you, thank you so much." I said quietly, my voice thick. I couldn't stop smiling, and it looked like he couldn't either. We sat there for a while in eachother's arms, murmuring "I love you's."

" I have something for you." He said breaking the not so silent, scilence. He stood from the couch walking over to the closet, pulling out something. When he returned I saw black fabric, a hood and emerald writing, that matched Arthur's eyes. It was a sweatshirt that read " I'm his." I laughed a little, maybe the sweatshirt was a claim thing. "Here you go, Al." He smiled handing it to me.

The sweatshirt that Arthur gave me was the softest and warmest that I've ever worn. "Artie, this is awesome thank you." I smiled again. "No problem, love." He smiled again, slipping on a sweatshirt that matched my own, only in blue writing. " I love you." I pulled him into a hug, cuddling close to him. Smiling, it always came back to sweatshirts. Some people express their love through cards, chocolate, music, movies. Not us, we use sweatshirts. And you know what, I don't have a problem with that. I love sweatshirts, but most of all, I love Arthur.

"I love you too"

**A/N: Hi guys. Happy belated Valentines Day, I hope you all had a good one. So this is a random... I don't even know what to call it... This is a random story that I came up with during school, while I was missing my sweatshirts owo. This is my first story that I wrote in first person, and I'm actually pretty proud of it, even though it took me forever to write. So yeah, reviews would be wonderful, thank you for reading and have a nice day, I love you all. **


End file.
